Eugene Choi
Eugene Choi is an Asian-American boy living in Fawcett City. History After history is rewritten by the Flash, radically different versions of Captain Marvel and his family are introduced. Eugene Choi along with his five friends Billy Batson, Pedro Peña, Darla Dudley, Freddy Freeman, Mary Batson, and pet cat Tawky Tawny are trapped in a subway car that transports them to the Rock of Eternity. There they meet the wizard Shazam who grants each of the children with a different one of the wizard's attributes. Eugene Choi, due to his natural intelligence and inquisitive nature, is given the wisdom of Solomon. By saying the word "Shazam" together, the six children possess the collective ability to turn into Captain Thunder, this timeline's version of Captain Marvel. Cyborg, the Flash, Batman, Enchantress and Element Woman meet with the group of children and ask for their help. Billy is swayed to the heroes' cause after he uses his abilities to see what the timeline is supposed to be like while stabilizing the Flash's memories, as they were adjusting to the current timeline. Billy convinces Eugene and the other children to help. They come together and shout "Shazam" and they merge into Captain Thunder. The heroes and Captain Thunder travel to what is left of Europe to stop the war between the Atlantean and the Amazons. Captain Thunder fights with the Amazon leader Wonder Woman to a draw before being transformed back into the six children by Enchantress, who is revealed to be a traitor. Before the kids can reform Captain Thunder, Billy is stabbed by Penthesilea, one of the Amazons, killing the young boy. This left Eugene and the rest of the group devastated. DCnU The Flash's changes to reality created a new world where Eugene's life had significantly changed. In this new world, Eugene Choi is one of the Vasquezes' foster children along with Mary, Freddie, Pedro and Darla. He meets and one of the new foster children Billy Batson. Billy does not get on well with his new family due to the death of his own. Eugene is considered very intelligent, and he tells his friends he loves to read, but only non-fiction. Eugene has the belief that school is beyond rudimentary, and often corrects the way his teachers work teach. He is later bullied by the Bryer Brothers for not failing a test, but Eugene claims he doesn't want to mess up his perfect scores. Powers and Abilities Eugene Choi was granted the Wisdom of Solomon by the Wizard Shazam. This provided him the following abilities: *'Enhanced Intellect:' Granted by Solomon, Zehuti, Minerva and Lumiun. Chosen ones are given superhuman brain activity and are provided by counsel and guidance when needed. They are also granted knowledge of all languages, warfare, mathematics, and other scholarly knowledge. *'Clairvoyance:' Granted by Solomon, Zehuti, Minerva and Lumiun. Chosen ones are clairvoyant to all situations. They can understand situations from many angles including futuristic and past consequences to actions. Also understood as superhuman awareness with such clarity that chosen ones can see into the future of their actions. *'Hypnosis:' Granted by Solomon, Zehuti, Minerva and Lumiun. Chosen ones can hypnotize anyone who looks directly at them. Hardly used by today's chosen ones this ability can be understood as a chosen one's ability to manipulate their opponents or allies for various purposes. *'Multilingualism:' Granted by Solomon, Zehuti, Minerva and Lumiun. Chosen ones are omnilingual and can read, write, speak and understand all languages. With this they can communicate to even aliens and other lifeforms. Category:Allies